


Must It Always End This Way

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash, Healthy Relationships, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: The Doctor and River enjoying married life to the full. Collection of smutty Space Wives one shots, mostly based on prompts. Some with, some without plot, every chapter will be a different prompt.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 28





	Must It Always End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Due to popular demand - and because I didn't want to have to raise the rating on It's Called Marriage Honey again lol - I'm starting a second short story collection for my prompt responses that fall in the explicit category. This will be the home for all the smutty space wives adventures that are being thrown my way. I'll add tags as things crop up along the way. In any case, there will be reasons why this is explicit and dead dove don't eat :D  
> Glad to have you along for the ride and feel free to send prompts in yourself if you fancy ;) 
> 
> Anyway, this first one was pretty straight forward, the prompt was simply “Kneel, sweetie." Enjoy ;)

Communication is key. That’s what people always say about relationships. Being able to talk about your feelings, worries and desires makes for a healthy and happy relationship. Unfortunately, communication comes far easier to some people than others and the Doctor had never been good at talking about her feelings, be they hopes, worries or desires… particularly desires. This was not made easier by the fact that her wife had no such inhibitions, in fact, she delight in telling her exactly what she wanted.

“Little bit further to the left, dear.“ River hummed as she pulled at her wife’s hair. She nudged her over a little and the Doctor complied, pushing her tongue further into her. “Yeah, just there.“ River moaned throwing her head back. She was panting, her wife had taken her right to the edge so many times now, she needed to come. Fortunately, this time the Doctor seemed persuaded to give her what she needed. The Doctor dug her nails into her thighs as she held her tightly, lapping her tongue through her wetness, against her sensitive clit. River groaned, her body tensing up. The Doctor kept up her unrelenting rhythm and moments later, River shook as she came undone, releasing the pent up tension.

The Doctor came up for air and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sitting back as she watched River come down from her high. She felt her own desire pulling in her gut and she pressed her thighs together as she waited. 

“You know if… if you’re gonna tell me what to do, can you, like… uh…“ The words tumbled over her lips before she even thought about it properly. She knew she should be able to talk about this but it didn’t come naturally to her.

“Can I what?“ River brushed her curls back taking a deep breath. She pushed herself up a little, eying her curiously.

“Uhh… I mean… could you maybe…“ The Doctor bit her bottom lip, her mind suddenly went blank under her wife’s gaze. Self-consciously, she fumbled with the sheets and averted her eyes.

“You’re blushing, are you embarrassed?“ River smirked raising her eyebrows. She sat up properly, intrigued, this was new and not like the Doctor at all.

“I’m not…“ The Doctor mumbled defensively, wishing she hadn’t said anything at all, but River wouldn’t drop the issue:

“Then spit it out, _can I_ what?“ She repeated.

“No forget it, never mind.“ The Doctor shook her head, trying to clear her mind as much as get herself out of the awkward situation.

“Darling, you really don’t have to be embarrassed.“ River realised she had pushed too hard. The Doctor clearly was struggling to express herself so she decided to reassure her instead: “We can talk about these things. Openly. If there is something you want me to do or something you want to try or… just say, I won’t judge.“ She leaned forward, reaching out for her wife’s hand. She placed a kiss on her forehead which made the Doctor look up. “I mean, you’re thousands of years old, you probably know exactly what you want or what you’re missing, or maybe you’re even getting bored?“ River winked but where her voice was teasing, her eyes were warm and full of reassurance. “Please don’t be self conscious about it, I won’t be offended and I won’t make fun of you… Unless of course they only reason why you’re not saying anything is because you’re embarrassed and immature, then I think that’s plenty of reasons to wind you up about it.“ She smirked and bopped her nose. The Doctor chuckled a little, feeling more relaxed immediately but she still couldn’t shake her discomfort.

“I’m not embarrassed…“ She said in a small voice.

“Then what can I do for you?“ River asked kissing her softly. “Or _to_ you?“ She smirked as she pulled back. “When I tell you what to do, can I… what?“ She stroked her cheek and then down her throat, to her collar bone, along the top of her t-shirt which she felt needed to come off as soon as possible. “Do you want me to guess?“ She asked when the Doctor remained quiet. “This is not about your ego… you take constructive criticism very well, so when I tell you what to do, can I…“ River mused hoping for her to jump in eventually. “Can I wait till after? Not interrupt what you’re doing?“ She suggested. “Can I…“

“Can you be firmer?“ The Doctor burst out.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.“ River smiled and reached down, pushing her hands under the t-shirt. “Do you want me to be firmer because you don’t understand what I want from you? Cause you’re getting distracted or cause…“ She eased the t-shirt up and over her head.

“Cause I like it. I like the idea of it…“ The Doctor answered at last though she didn’t look at her.

“Am I being too nice for you?“ River chuckled as she discarded of the top down the side of the bed. She ran her fingers further down her chest, to her stomach.

“Just when… I don’t know, I just…“ The Doctor didn’t know how to describe it, her confidence wavering again.

“Tell me what you want, stop mumbling excuses.“ River hummed, her hand trailing down to her waistband of her blue trousers.

“River, I…“ The Doctor’s mouth suddenly felt very dry as she struggled for a response.

“Doctor, I asked you a question, I expect a coherent answer.“ River carried on as she undid her trousers and the Doctor’s breath hitched. “What would you want me to do, what have you been thinking about?“ River whispered leaning in closer as she pushed her hand into her trousers and rubbed her fingers against the damp fabric of her pants. “What do you want to try?“

“I uh…“ The Doctor couldn’t think, she buckled her hips against her hand.

“Coherent answer, Doctor.“ River’s voice turned sharp and firm, she grabbed the Doctor’s chin with her free hand.

“I…“ The Doctor inhaled sharply, her hearts picking up speed, River clearly understood and knew what she meant but she wanted her to say it. The Doctor took a deep breath, trying her best to focus under River’s piercing gaze and her hand drawing lazy circles against her underwear. “I think I… would like you to be more like this… firmer, more… demanding, more… rough.“ The Doctor managed at last.

“Keep going.“ River hummed and the Doctor groaned a little as she pushed harder against her pants.

“I don’t want you to suggest or advice…“ The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke, she couldn’t meet her eyes but at least she managed to get her words out. “I want you to make me do things, don’t give me a choice… I think I’d like that… I… want to try that.“ She confessed.

“Was that so difficult?“ River asked with a smile and pulled away from her wife. The Doctor tried her best not to show her disappointment at the loss of touch, instead she answered softly:

“You have no idea…“

“Then I’ll make it easier for you, simple yes and no answers.“ River replied pleasantly leaning on her side as she watched her wife. “Have you been thinking about this for a while?“ She asked and the Doctor averted her eyes again.

“Yes.“ She admitted.

“Then you must have a good idea of the things you do want to try…“ River pressed on and the Doctor found herself nodding:

“Yes…“

“Are you able to describe those things to me?“ River raised her eyebrows and her wife bit her bottom lip, then shook her head without looking up.

“I… don’t think so…“

“Have you ever done this sort of thing before?“ River asked.

“A little…“ The Doctor admitted and her wife smiled a little to herself. Of course in thousands of years of lifetime, she would have made quite a few experiences. She was intrigued to find out more about it.

“Do you know how far you want to go?“ She carried on her questioning.

“Not really…“ The answer surprised River at first but as she came to think of it, it made more and more sense. The Doctor wouldn't know until she tried. River knew being open and vulnerable like this was a big thing for her wife, so she was being serious about it and had to really want it.

“But you wouldn’t bring it up if all it was was a little stern talking to you wanted, would you?“ River concluded, needing to be sure.

“No…“ The Doctor admitted. She dug her nails into the fabric of her trousers as the prospect of what they were discussing took over her imagination.

“Do you trust me?“ River asked as she sat up, deciding that she understood well enough.

“Yes.“ The Doctor nodded, looking up at her now. That was a questions he could answer with ease.

“Will you do whatever I tell you?“ River questioned as she moved closer again and the Doctor’s breath hitched at the idea of it.

“Yes.“ She confirmed and River grinned like a cheshire cat.

“Well then. Do you know what a safe word is and how to use it?“ She questioned and the Doctor swallowed hard.

“Yes.“ She answered, her mouth dry.

“Then tell me your safe word.“ River prompted with a smirk as she brushed her hair back gently.

“Uhh… Pond.“ The Doctor decided after brief consideration.

“Good choice, that’s bound to kill the mood.“ River chuckled and the Doctor’s hearts lightened for a moment. River wasn’t making fun of her. She was taking it seriously. She accepted it. She wasn’t weird or self conscious or apprehensive about it. It probably helped that River was the sort of woman that enjoyed being in control and could command a room with ease. She had the confidence to do and speak about things that the Doctor did not.

“Now, Doctor, I’m going to need you to get off the bed and take the rest of your clothes off.“ River hummed tilting her head a little.

“Right, uh… okay…“ The Doctor found herself nodding. She nearly tripped over her trousers as she scrambled off the bed. River smirked watching her. She was adorable really, and so eager to please. She bit her bottom lip as she watched her undress. They would have a lot of fun with this, she could tell. If only she had known sooner but she was glad the Doctor had managed to speak up now.

“Good.“ River smiled appreciatively when her wife had stripped. She took a moment to just look at her, a moment of anticipation they both enjoyed. She could see the Doctor’s muscles tensing, the goosebumps on her skin, the laboured breathing, even her hearts beating faster and harder than usual… “Now, let’s start with something easy, hm?“ River got to her feet as well and stood in front of her wife. She looked her up and down, then said softly but firmly: “Kneel for me, Sweetie.“

“I…“ The Doctor felt her hearts nearly giving out at the command. She stared back at River, as if not quite sure they were actually doing this.

“Didn’t you say you would do whatever I told you?“ River raised her eyebrows at her and stepped right into her personal space. “Kneel, Doctor.“ She repeated in a low, threatening tone that sent shivers down the Doctor’s spine. There was no room for doubt. Slowly, the Doctor knelt down in front of her.

“Yes, Professor…“ She mumbled, almost automatically, without looking at her. Her cheeks burned, she felt deeply embarrassed but the pull in her gut, the heavy pulsing of her hearts and wetness between her legs betrayed her.

“Hmm… _Professor. I_ nteresting, I can work with that.“ River hummed as she reached out, grabbed her chin and made her look at her. The unmistakable lust in her wife’s eyes left no doubt that they would both enjoy this as much as each other.


End file.
